


precious moments

by sugarykatsuki



Series: autumn experiences [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autumn, Childhood Sweethearts, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hot Chocolate, Married Couple, Married Life, October Prompt Challenge, Teen Romance, ruffled hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarykatsuki/pseuds/sugarykatsuki
Summary: i get misty eyed thinking of you and what you do to me. please, stay by my side.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: autumn experiences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953370
Kudos: 25





	precious moments

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ruffled hair

The sun shining through the cracks of the blinds was what woke you up. Snuggled in fluffy sheets, you snuggled further into the lifeline hold of your husband, who lay unconscious entirely still. You leaned your face into the junction of his neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent. The slightly musky scent combined with strawberry body wash soothed you and relaxed your muscles once again, ready to fall into the depths of blissful sleep.

Your husband let out a dreamy sigh. Tensing momentarily, he tilted his head to fully capture you in the tender hold. You quickly fell back asleep.

It was cold. You shifted to reach for warmth but opened your eyes when your hand landed on plush cotton rather than a sturdy body. You turned to your bedside table and squinted at the clock, rubbing your eyes and getting rid of the bleariness that clouded them—eleven in the morning.

"Good morning, baby! You looked so cute, so I left you alone."

Shoyo grinned at you, standing tall in the doorway of the bathroom with his toothbrush in hand. Clad in boxers, your eyes raked over his body greedily. He noticed immediately.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that!  _ You _ were the one to say not to get riled up!"

"That was last night, my love. That statement's been voided now."

He laughed loudly and turned to go back to the bathroom to finish up his morning routine.

Ah, that's right. Besides his enticing figure, the orange mop that sat atop his head was messy and wild. Just how you liked it.

Tsukishima stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. The prospects of practice today make him feel as though he weighed a hundred pounds. 

"Shouldn't you actually be ready when I get here? I'm sick of waiting all the time."

You meticulously applied mascara to your top and bottom lashes, fanning your hand so it wouldn't clump together. Hinata was going to be at practice today. He always was, but you wanted to look your best every time! 

"You can always go without me, Tsukki. Oh wait, you're  _ soft _ for me. I forgot. That's why you show up every day."

"You know, you could try shutting up. That might be good for you."

"And you could always go without me~. I guess we both are too stubborn. Okay, now I'm ready!"

The walk to school was a peaceful one. The autumn leaves fell gracefully. It was silent but pleasant. That is until spinning wheels got louder and louder. Then, a flushed Hinata was biking beside you. He huffed, and you went to ask him why he was here--

"Why are you here?" Tsukishima stared in disbelief, you two were so oblivious, "don't you bike over the mountain?"

He snickers at the scandalized look on Hinata's face while stuttering for words. You smile at him and give a wave though you're eager for an answer.

"Erm...I just thought it might be nice! You know, taking a different-GAH!-path and stuff!" his nervousness led him to nearly fall off the bike; he couldn't do that in front of you!

"Well, I'm glad! If a car comes, I know two boys are there to keep me safe!"

"I'm not saving you, I'm saving myself!"

"Okay. Hinata, do you see how he treats me?"

Hinata laughs loudly and nods eagerly.

"You're like a prickly cactus and so mean to your friends!"

Tsukishima says nothing besides digging his headphones out of his bag and putting them in, effectively plugging the two of you out. Though, his smile tells you everything you need to know. He is perfectly content at this moment. The left side quirks up just enough to dimple his soft, freckled cheek, and you  _ swear _ that if things don't work out with Hinata, you'll just go for him.

For now, you turn to the carrot-colored boy. Your gaze stops at his wild mane. It calls out for you to reach out and pet it.

"I like your hair like this. It suits you, makes you look cute!"

His hair? His...hair? The one that gets tangled so easily and splays out when he lies down to rest? The one that's so unnecessarily bright and makes him stand out even more?...Oh. You have that gleam in your eyes, affectionate and as if the stars are swimming in them. It feels like his heart is about to break out through his chest and jump into your arms.

"I think I like you."

"Huh?"

Hinata stares in the mirror after dressing in some lounge clothes. His hair is a bit too flat in the mornings; he likes to fluff it up slightly. Especially since he knows how you feel about it. He lifts his hands and, as always, gets stuck on the ring wrapped around his ring finger. It gleams in the low light from the windows and fluorescent ones from the bathroom. He brings his hand back down and traces it before taking it off completely. On the inside, he sticks his tongue out as he focuses on the carvings embedded on the metal. The ones also within his own heart.

Your initials. It nearly brings tears to his eyes like every other time he's gotten caught up with the feelings intense love brought.

"Sho? I brought you hot chocolate this time! We have to rake the leaves today, but I thought we could relax for just a bit."

You slink in and set the mug on the counter, clad in his Black Jackal jacket. It dwarfs your form now. Though he hadn't grown extraordinarily since high school, he'd at least gotten taller than you. Your smile glows and frames your face. He wants to kiss you a million times over; plush lips against his and the taste of chocolate on his tongue.

_ I love you. _

Your hands dip up and sink into the plush tangerine waves. You scratch his scalp for a second; he's convinced he understands dogs on a deeper level now. Then, you giggle and shake your hand through it. Going on the balls of your feet, you kiss him. You taste like chocolate. His knees feel weak.

"Mhm. Also, I like your hair."

Just like always, you snicker and walk out of the bedroom. Your trademark phrase. You even said it in your vows. He'd never get tired of it though; he'd mess up his hair any day just to hear your honeyed voice call his name. He'd mess up his every day if he had to, just to see that smile.

Thankfully, he always liked the messy look on him.


End file.
